Experimentations
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: A team of scientists try manipulating embryos with Pokemon DNA... They're gonna learn something though... Don't ever play god....


Experimentation  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon... I do own some of the made up names that I gave the Pokémon Characters though...  
  
  
Dr. Freidman's Journal  
  
Journal Entry 1  
January 2000  
  
We have found DNA from two extremely rare Pokémon. Celebi, we found the DNA in and old temple. And Zapdos, who we were able to put to sleep and extract DNA from. If our calculations are correct, we should able to mix these with a human embryo, fertilize it, and have a human with the powers of a Pokémon. Our first test subject is Delilah Ketchum, recently married to Cypress Ketchum.  
  
-------------  
  
Journal Entry 2  
April 2000  
  
After several unsuccessful attempts we were able to have a fertilized egg cell without any complications. Delilah Ketchum is right now pregnant with our first legendary hybrid. When the subject has an emotional high peak in their lives, the powers will emerge. Usually it is fear, or in many cases, anxiety, love…  
  
-------------  
  
Journal Entry 3  
May 2000  
  
We have had to exterminate Cypress Ketchum. He found out our plans and nearly got it out to the other test subjects but we were able to destroy him. Here is some of our former hybrids, and our legendary hybrids. The names may be changed by their parents later on, but most of them are born and already positive names:  
  
Ashton Satoshi Ketchum - Celebi / Zapdos  
  
Marcus Machisu Surge - Raichu / Jolteon  
  
Sabrina Natsume Spellswan - Alakazam / Espeon  
  
Brock Takeshi Slate - Golem / Onix  
  
Koga Kyou Poisor - Muk / Venomoth  
  
Blaine Katstula Flamton - Rapidash / Magmar  
  
Mystique Kasumi Waterflower - Articuno / Suicune  
  
James Kojiro Morgan - Weezing / Victreebell  
  
Jessica Musashi Parker - Lickitung / Arbok  
  
Erika Lea Grassina - Vileplume / Tangela  
  
Antonio Sakiki Giovanni - Nidoqueen / Nidoking  
  
Lance Scala Dragoon - Dragonite / Charizard  
  
William Purplo Psyman - Xatu / Exeggutor  
  
Karen Blaco Darkne - Houndoom / Murkrow  
  
Bruno Streng Fightire - Machamp / Hitmonchan  
  
Charles Chopto Fightire - Poliwrath / Primeape  
  
Duplika Imitae Morpho - Ditto  
  
Whitney White Blanco - Clefairy / Miltank  
  
Bugston Beeman McCintire - Scyther / Beedrill  
  
Garick Shigeru Oak - Arcanine / Umbreon  
  
Morton Ghostry Hauntson - Haunter / Gastly  
  
Agatha Poisik Haunston - Gengar / Golbat  
  
Jasmine Ironi Steelkine - Steelix / Magnemite  
  
Pryce Freezon Icelor - Piloswine / Dewgong  
  
Clairissa Dranni Dragonine - Dragonair / Kingdra  
  
Lorelei Prima Watreson - Slowbro / Lapras  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Indigo Palace  
June 2014  
  
Ash Ketchum walked through the hallways of the Indigo Palace. He had done it, he had become a Pokémon Grand Master… He had caught 241 out of 253 Pokémon (All but the legendary Pokemon) and beaten Johto, Kanto, and the Orange Islands. And all this by the time he was 14. He even had a legendary Pokémon, Tenchu, the non-stone evolution of Pikachu. It had evolved from his very first Pokémon, which was a Pikachu. Ash went into his huge suite with Tenchu at his side. Just then Misty burst in. She had gone back to visit her sisters when Ash went to battle the Elite Seven. "ASH!" she yelled running up to him. "Hey Mist!" Ash cried as he embraced her. "You did it!" Misty stated. Then without even thinking, Misty kissed him. Both felt a weird sensation pass through them, and they fainted.  
  
Phenomena Medical Center  
The Next Day  
  
Ash woke up on an cold steel table. He looked around the room. "This isn't my suite…" Ash muttered still letting his brain wake up. He was in a white room with two steel tables, one of which he had woken up on. The other, Misty was on, but she had beautiful blue wings coming out of her shoulder blades. Ash rubbed his eyes and looked at a mirror which he was almost positive, was a window if you looked through it from the other side. He jumped off the table and yawned, stretching his arms and his wings. 'Wings?' Ash thought to himself, "That's not right…" He looked in the mirror like window to see himself standing there, with two bright yellow and black wings sprouting out of his shoulder blades. "Holy shit…" he whispered. That was the last thing he said before he fainted. 


End file.
